The invention relates to an extensible drawbar device of a trunk.
There are many types of extensible drawbar devices of trunks. However, most drawbar devices have very complex structures. Therefore, the drawbar devices will become useless if one or more critical element is broken. The critical elements may be a screw, a pin, a rivet, and a connecting rod depending on the structures of the drawbar devices. Once the critical element is broken, the drawbar device may not be extended after retraction. Otherwise, the drawbar device may not be retracted after extension.